Impaciencia
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: ― ¡Más rápido, Keith! ― ¡No puedo ir más rápido! ― ¡Los soldados van a ser más rápidos que tú! ¡Venga, más rápido! ―Matt... No puedo. No puedo más. ―Vale. Vale, ve a la habitación. Yo iré en unos minutos. Sabes lo que debes hacer. Keith x Matt


¡Buenas! Lady... Eh... Perdón, tenía que releer mi speech (? Lady aquí con un Matt x Keith. Uh... No estoy segura de cómo fue que esto terminó saliendo. No es que los shippee especialmente sólo... Estaba entre mis imagenes y terminó saliendo.

Originalmente fue escrito para el primer concurso de la página de facebook; "Voltron: Fanfics Legendarios" así que dense una vuelta si quieren. Fue publicado también en wattpad, pero fuera de mis dificultades para subir cosas en esa pagina, de verdad, no entendia nada, esta es mi cuenta principal y como tal quiero que tenga todo lo que tengo publicado en otros lados así lo suba cinco años más tarde jaja.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Impaciencia_**

* * *

― ¡Más rápido, Keith!

― ¡No puedo ir más rápido!

― ¡Los soldados van a ser más rápidos que tú! ¡Venga, más rápido!

―Matt... No puedo. No puedo más.

―Vale. Vale, ve a la habitación. Yo iré en unos minutos. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

Keith salió de la sala de entrenamiento. Matt se quedó dentro organizando las cosas que habían quedado desperdigadas. Habían estado practicando resistencia y rapidez. No podían perder el tiempo, pues la invasión de Sendak había terminado hacía poco y era cuestión de días para que partieran al espacio una vez más para atacar a Honerva y tratar de ponerle fin a las amenazas. Matt, como uno de los líderes de los rebeldes, tenía que hacer llegar el mensaje a todos sus aliados y preparar un plan para ser el soporte de Voltron.

Iba a separarse de su familia, y de Keith una vez más.

―Matt. ¿Estás bien?

―Shiro. Sí, estoy bien.

―Acabo de ver a Keith. Estaba... Algo agitado. Ustedes... ¿Están bien?

Habían estado algo distantes los primeros días. Para ellos habían pasado semanas cuanto mucho, para él habían pasado años.

―... Hemos estado hablando. Necesitábamos un poco de tiempo. Necesitábamos... Algo así como ponernos al día.

―Ya veo. Me alegra.

― ¿Tú estás bien?

―... Podría estar mejor.

―Bueno, te dejo. Keith está esperándome. Cuídate, Shiro.

―Tú también.

Lo habían hablado antes. Ninguno estaba bien, y el tiempo que tenía antes de volver a partir era limitado, el suficiente para contactar con la alianza y los rebeldes, llenarse de provisiones y descansar un poco.

Ya había creído perderlo una vez cuando intentó sacrificarse, los segundos previos a la aparición de Lotor. Pero tras la traición de éste, Matt había pasado un tiempo horrible. Había creído perder a Katie, Shiro, y además a Keith.

Tras un viaje a un planeta para buscar provisiones se encontró con que los rumores de que Voltron había aparecido otra vez se esparció rápidamente entre las bases, y tras la grabación de su padre habían puesto rumbo a la Tierra todos los rebeldes que estuvieran en condiciones de ayudar. Ahora, debían dejar la Tierra una vez más para volver al espacio, para intentar poner fin de una vez por todas a la guerra.

Aclaró su cabeza. Ya había dejado pasar unos cuantos minutos y estaba seguro de que Keith había acatado sus órdenes y lo estaba esperando.

-o-

Keith estaba sobre sus rodillas cuando entró a la habitación. Las sogas que cruzaban su cuerpo habían estado ahí por unas cuantas horas debajo de su ropa, enrojeciendo su piel tan blanca.

Pasó de él, y se quitó la remera y aflojó el pantalón. Podía sentir los ojos de su novio sobre él, y se preparó para lo que seguiría. Tener una habitación en el Galaxy Garrison hacia años había tenido sus beneficios a largo plazo, pues la mayoría de los juguetes que disfrutaba estaban ahí, esperando por su regreso. Tras tomar todo lo que necesitaba, se dirigió a Keith, quien seguía esperando sobre sus rodillas, con la respiración acelerándose de a poco.

―Todo este tiempo... Tengo que castigarte, Keith. Vas a ser un buen chico, ¿Cierto? No te muevas hasta que te dé permiso.

Comenzó desatando con lentitud las sogas y pasando sus manos por las marcas que ésta había dejado. La forma más rápida de lograr que Keith se dejara llevar del todo era con pequeños toques en sus zonas más sensibles.

Matt tenía particular inclinación hacia sus pezones. Eran rosados y extremadamente sensibles. Sólo con apretarlos un poco Keith reaccionaba.

― ¡Ah! ~ ¡Matt!

―No te di permiso para moverte.

Lo dejó de tocar hasta que dejó de arquear la espalda, y entonces lo llevó hasta la cama. Sabía que era cruel.

Pero a Keith le gustaba.

Retomó sus acciones colocando su boca sobre esos botones tan rosados que le encantaban.

Quería seguir oyendo a su novio gemir, pero pasar tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de alivio hacía que concentrarse y alargar el juego se hiciera difícil. Incluso ahora, no gozaban de tanto tiempo. Tenía que apurarse y darles el alivio que ambos necesitaban.

Dejó una de sus manos apretando los pezones de Keith y envolviéndolos con su lengua, y bajó la otra hasta su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo. Estimulándolo de tal forma, llegó en cuestión de segundos al borde. Apenas a segundos de liberarse de una vez por todas. Por eso, apartó sus manos, y le sonrió tras susurrar en su oído.

―No. Pórtate bien.

Quería tenerlo completamente impaciente e incapaz de pensar con claridad. Tal como lo había dejado a él. Impaciente por noticias, incapaz de pensar mientras viajaba de base en base. Impaciente por verlo.

Las lágrimas desesperadas caían por los ojos de Keith, y fue entonces que rio levemente.

―Por favor, Matt, Matthew, ¡No puedo más!

―Sí, si puedes. Aún no hemos terminado. Es hora de tu recompensa.

-o-

Al terminar, acarició suavemente su cabello, y le dio un beso en la frente. Keith alternaba entre el sueño y la consciencia.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

―Hm...

―Necesito palabras, Keith. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres más agua?

―Estoy bien...

― ¿Todo en orden?

―Todo en orden...

―Keith, hay algo que no te haya gu-...

―Fue perfecto. Deja de pensar y ven aquí a abrazarme.

El reloj en su mesita le reflejaba que no tendría mucho tiempo para dormir, pero aun así dejó que su novio se acurrucara contra él. Estaba impaciente porque todo terminara y pudieran compartir juntos más que una noche y en un mejor lugar que en su vieja escuela.

Pensar en ese futuro lo volvió incapaz de dormir. El espacio había sido su sueño durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora, de verdad quería un futuro más tranquilo al lado del chico que amaba.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Sí... uh... Hice esto. Estoy algo avergonzada jaja. En fin... No tengo mucho para decir.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¿Merezco un review? Acepto todo tipo de tomatazos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
